I Will Change You
by hunhanierinda
Summary: (Chap 1 Is Up) Luhan dan Xiumin adalah sepasang sahabat , namun suatu kejadian yang menimpanya membuat Luhan yang tadinya periang dan ceria menjadi yeoja yang kejam dan pendendam. Tao meminta bantuan Sehun untuk mengembalikan Luhan yang dulu. Bisakah Sehun mengembalikan Luhan menjadi seperti dulu?
1. Chapter 1

**EXO FF | I WILL CHANGE YOU SUMMARY**

Ff ini murni milik saya & bikinan saya ASLII ! PURE! 

Pleaee be GOOD & SMART PERSON, ^^ 

I WILL CHANGE YOU SUMMARY: 

**PROLOG**

"siapa dia ? Cantik sekali , tapi sayangnya sombong " /

" ternyata aku 1 kelas dengannya" / 

" XIUMIINNNNNNNN ! "/ 

"Kau tau ? Dia itu seperti kucing"/ 

" dia sudah 9 kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri , tapi selalu gagal " / 

" aku berjanji akan merubahnya"/ 

" tidak , tidak , aku mohon jangan ganggu aku , apa salah ku ? Maafkan aku , sakittt ibu , maaf " / 

" karena orang berlidah pendek seperti mu tidak bisa berciuman ?"/ 

" luhan-ah , kali ini kau harus mendapatkan kelompok , jika tidak bapak akan memberimu nilai 0 , tidak ada kata bantah , paham " / 

"untuk apa aku percaya pada orang lain, kalo pada kenyataanya orang yang ku percayai tidaklah mempercayaiku "/ 

" jangan campuri URUSAN KU , urus saja hidup mu itu " / 

" keinginan terbesarku adalah bertemu dengan Xiumin "/ 

" kau sangat cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu ,Lu "/ 

" mereka serasi sekali , ah apa yang sedang aku pikirkan ? Apa aku menyukainya ? " / 

" kau sekarang kembali , Lu " / 

"aku merasa tuhan mempermainkan ku ? "/ 

" kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya Lu , aku tidak suka dengannya , kau mengerti " / 

" kau pikir kau siapa hah ? Aku bukan wanita mu , apa aku pernah marah jika kau dekat dengan yang lain? " / 

" tidak seharusnya aku membuka topeng yang telah lama aku pakai , tidak seharusnya aku kembali seperti dulu " / 

" sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya " / 

" jadi itu alasannya ? Aku benci pada mu Oh Sehun "/ 

" Luhannnnnnnn " / 

" disaat aku mulai mencintai seseorang , dan disaat aku mulai menginginkan hidup lebih lama pada kenyataanya tuhan berkehendak lain , aku merasa tuhan benar-benar mempermainkanku " / 

"kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Xiumin sekarang "/ 

"Sehunnie , mianhaeyo "/ 

" Luhannie apa kabarmu? Apa disana kau bertemu dengan Xiumin , aku merindukanmu , Luhannie

~HUNHAN~

Note: sama seperti ff saya sebelumnya, yaitu when i want to be a normal, dijelaskan bahwa di ff ini Straight, hanya beberapa castnya menjadi yeoja, seperti Lu,Min,Tao,Do,Lay,Baekhyun, sisanya namja ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I WILL CHANGE YOU 1**

Ff ini murni bikinan saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan -bannget- dengan ff milik orang lain, berarti mereka copas punya saya ^^ hihihi

~ PLEASE DONT COPY & PASTE ! BE A CREATIVE ^^ ~

Let's Begining

Author Pov

07.00 KST

At SM High School

"Heuh "helaan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya keluar dari mulut namja tampan berkulit albino ini , ini hari keduanya ia berada di Seoul , dan ini hari pertamanya tepat berada didepan gerbang sekolah ini.

"Heuh , semoga sekolah disini sama asyiknya dengan sekolah lamaku " gumamnya tak penuh harap

TETTTT TETTTTT(3x)

"Ah , sudah bel ? Shit , kenapa aku melamun tadi ? " gumam sehun memukul kepalanya sendri. "Pak, pak , tunggu pak jangan tutup dulu " ucapnya pada satpam yang berusaha menutup gerbang secara otomatis sambil berlari memasuki gerbang.

"Hah , hah , hah,

"Dimana letak kelas ku. ah sial , seharusnya saat mendaftar kemarin aku menanyakannya pada petugas " gumamnya sendiri setelah memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan nafas teregah-engah..

Ia menatap kesekeliling sekolah , berusaha mencari ruang kelasnya,

"Ahh , chogiyo , nunna , bisakah kau menunjukkan diman ... " ucapnya memanggil yeoja cantik yang melewatinya , namun ucapannya terputus karena yg dipanggil tak memberi respon sedikitpun.

"Ya!, noona , aku bertanya padamu " ucapnya mengejar yeoja tersebut dan mencekal tangannya ,

Sang yeoja yg tangannya dicekalpun menengok pada sang namja.

Sehun POV

"Mwoya?" ucapnya dengan nada ketus,sinis dan penuh kebencian

Aku menatap matanya yang menatapku dengan sinis , 'mata yang indah' gumamku dalam hati

Lama aku menatap matanya hingga aku tersadar saat iya menggerakan kedua matanya menatap lengannya ,kemudian beralih menatap ku secara bergantian .

"Ah , mianhaeyo " ucapku melepas lengannya perlahan , namun matanya masih memancarkan kebencian yang mendalam . "bisa kau tunjukka.. "ucapan ku terputus kembali setelah menyadari bahwa yeoja tersebut kembali pergi . " yakk ! Noona , kau ini sombong sekali , aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu " teriakku ,

"Siapa dia ? Cantik sekali. Tapi sayangnya sombong" gumamku melamun

Bruk ,

akhh , sial , apalagi ini , ini baru hari pertama aku berada disekolah ini , tpi sudah dapat banyak masalah, dan sekarang tubuh ku ditabrak oleh yeoja lain yg tak tau diri , karena langsung pergi setelah seenaknya menabrakku

Huh, untung tubuhku tegap dan kuat , jadi aku tak akan jatuh , hanya oleng saja

"Mianhaeyo aku buru-buru , aku sudah sangat terlambat " ucap yeoja yg menabrakku tadi cepat lalu berlalu pergi . Baru beberapa langkah pergi , ia kembali lagi dengan tatapan menyeledik seperti berkata apakah dia seorang maling ? Dia terus menatapku dari atas sampai kebawah terus membuat ku risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Kau siapa ? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sepertinya?" ucapnya dengan wajah yg bisa dibilang lumayan imut dengan jari telunjuk diletakan didagu& sebelah tangannya ia letakkan sebagai penyanggah pinggangnya . Baru aku ingin membuka mulut sebagai jawaban , namun dia telah menyambar lebih dahulu .

" ah iya , pasti kau murid baru , siapa namamu ? Ah tidak ada waktu untuk berkenalan, ini sudah sangat terlambat , kajja " ucapnya kemudian menarikku kesuatu tempat . aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya.

Pasti yeoja ini typikal yeoja yg menyebalkan & cerewet .

Ternyata dia membawaku keruang guru , heuh syukurlah ,tanpa perlu membuang tenaga bertanya ini itu padanya , dia sudah langsung mengantarku ketempat tujuan .

"Ah , kamsa... Kemana dia ?"

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu , kau tinggal masuk saja & bertanya dimana kelasmu , pagi ini aku ada pelajaran guru killer, jumpa lagi nanti ya " teriaknya sambil berlari menjauh

"Oh ya , namaku T.." teriaknya lgi namun tidak terlalu jelas kudengar , apa yg dikatakannya? Namanya siapa tadi ? Aku mendengar seperti ada huruf 'T' ? Ah molla

.

~HUNHAN~

.

salah seorang guru , entah itu siapa namanya mengantarkanku kekelas baruku , jantungku berdebar sangat kuat , ada apa denganku ? Tidak biasanya jantungku seperti ini , apa aku terkena serangan jantung ? Hey , mana mungkin , aku masih muda .

"Disini kelasmu berada ,nak ?" ucap petugas berbaju dinas tersebut. Lalu aku menundukkan kepalaku mengucapkan terimakasih padanya karena sudah mengantarku.

Aku menatap papan kecil berbentuk persegi yg bergantung di depan pintu & bertuliskan 'GRADE SCIENCE 11' yg artinya kelas 11 ipa. Iya ,aku mengambil jurusan ipa , bukan Ips , karena aku benci dengan sejarah , untuk apa membahasa masalalu ? Yg lalu biarlah berlalu , tidak usah dibahas , dikenang saja . benarkan ? -ini author banget #abaikan-

Aku mengambil nafas dan membuangnya kembali , terus begitu 3kali , untuk menetralkan jantungku yg semakin kencang berdetak , bahkan lebih kencang dari yg tadi . hah , mungkin setelah membuka pintu ini aku akan pingsan karena masalah jantung . ihh amit-amit dah . oke mungkin aku berlebihan .

Ku ketuk pintu tersebut lalu membukanya perlahan , menampilkan seisi ruang kelas tersebut . guru berkacamata yg sedang menerangkan sebuah pengajaran pada murid-muridnya menengok padaku . aku hanya bisa membungkuk badan sebagai rasa hormat .

"Kau murid baru itu ya ?,kajja silahkan masuk" ucap sang guru . aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk & melangkah maju perlahan , kudengar kelas sedikit menjadi ricuh oleh beberapa bisikan dari orang-orang yg menatapku .

"Annyeonghaseo, jeoneun Oh Thehun imnida (halo,nama saya oh sehun)"

kelas menjadi hening sesaat , namun detik berikutnya mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak , 'hey , apa yang lucu?'

"Annyeonghaseo, jeoneun Oh Thehun imnida" kudengar ada seorang yg menirukan suaraku & mereka kembali tertawa terbahak bahak . ku juga mendengar ada beberapa orang yg mengejekku , &mengataiku cadel, albino dan lain-lainnya , mereka jahat sekali, namun aku juga melihat seorang yeoja yg nampaknya tidak menikmati situasi ini sama sekali & matanya hanya menatap lurus keluar jendela , 'hey , aku seperti pernah melihatnya?' . Mereka akhirnya terdiam saat pak guru menintrupsikan pada anak-anaknya untuk diam dengan pukulan penggaris pada meja , 'heuh , meja yang malang'

"Tao , kau duduk dengannya ya, kau duduk sendirikan sekarang ?"perintah guru tersebut pada seorang yeoja , yg diperintah hanya menjawab " dengan senang hati,pak" ditambah dengan senyum diwajahnya , ' hey , diakan yeoja menjengkelkan tadi ? Aku duduk dengannya ? Heuh , yasudahlah tiada pilihan lain ".

"Annyeong , kau anak baru yang tadi kan? Pasti kau sudah tau namaku , iya kan ? Tapi rasanya kurang lengkap jika tidak berkenalan secara langsung , tadi kan aku memperkenalkan diri sambil berlari " ucap tao panjang lebar .

" oke , jeoneun Huang Zi Tao imnida , panggil saja tao , senang berkenalan denganmu , semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik ya " tambahnya lagi .

Aku hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum , kemudian mengeluarkan buku pelajaran guru yang kata sih Tao ini adalah guru killer


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Tettt tett

Bell istirahatpun akhirnya berbunyi.

"Sehun~ah , kajja kita kekantin " aku hanya mengikuti langkah tao . kulihat yeoja bermata indah itu melintas didepanku , aku mengikutinya bermaksud minta maaf , karna tadi pagi bersikap tidak sopan .

"Chogiyo ,nuna , mian tadi pagi sikapku sedikit kasar padamu, mianhaeyo" ucapnya penuh penyesalan

ia hanya menatapku dengan sebelah alisnya naik , seperti seolah-olah berkata 'aku tidak peduli' . " Cih !" kemudian ia berlalu pergi . hanya kata itu yg keluar dari mulutnya? "Apa maksudnya ,tadi? Dia berdecih ? Lalu menampilkan smirk & wajah yg seolah-olah .. ? , ah sudah lah aku tidak peduli " gumamku sendiri.

"Ya! Kau kemana sehun-ah , aku mencarimu kemana-mana , kantin bukan lewat situ, ayoo ikut aku ," ajak tao , 'ternyata sejak tadi dia mencariku' lagi lagi aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya.

AUTHOR POV

Sehun & Tao kini telah menyantap makan siang mereka dikantin . sehun menyantap makanannya perlahan-lahan seakan menikmati makanan tersebut sambil menatap kesekeliling seperti mencari seseorang , sedangkan yang 1nya Tao makan makanannya dengan lahap seolah belom makan berhari-hari & jangan lupa ia terus saja berceloteh panjang lebar pada sehun .

"Ya ! Sehun-ah , kau dengar perkataanku tidak sih ? " ucap tao setengah teriak

"Iya , aku mendengarkanmu" ucap sehun setengah malas .

"Hmmm.. Benarkah ? Lalu siapa dia ? " unjuk tao pada seseorang yg bertubuh tinggi setiang listrik , & berwajah baby face .

"Mana aku tau ! Aku kan belum berkenalan dengannya " ucap Sehun yang masih menyantap makanannya ,namun ucapannya disambut sebuah pukulan dari sendok yg digunakan Tao . " Ya! Ternyata benar kau daritadi tidak mendengarkanku ? Sejak tadi aku menjelaskan hampir semua nama siswa yg ada di kantin ini " ucap Tao setengah kesal .

Yg dipukuli hanya mengaduh kesakitan . " ohh, jadi begitu , mianhaeyo "

"Sebenarnya kau ini sedang mencari siapa sih ? Sedari tadi aku melihatmu seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang ?" ucap Tao penasaran .

"Emmm.. Itu , kau tau yeoja yg duduk di pojok paling belakang dekat jendela dikelas kita ?"

Tao mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun .

" oh , dia namanya Xi Luhan , memangnya kenapa"

"Ohh jadi namanya Thi Luhan ? "

"Xi Luhan , sehun-ah , bukan Si Luhan" ucap Tao sambil mencubit pipi sehun karena gemas . "tapi , dia biasa dipanggil Luhan " sambungnya ,kemudian menghentikan cubitannya dipipi sehun .

Yang dicubit pipinya hanya mengaduh kesakitan & memegangi pipinya yg memerah karena dicubit. 'Oh , jadi namanya Luhan , ternyata aku 1kelas dengannya ' gumam sehun .

"Kau bilang apa sehun-ah ? Aku tidak dengar tadi "

"Ahh , ani "

"Apa sedari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku karena kau mencari Luhan noona ya ? " ucap Tao menggodanya .

"A.. Ah ani " ucap sehun terbata-bata &berusaha menahan perubahan wajah dipipinya akibat malu . " aaa.. Kau jangan bohong , lihat wajah mu memerah , kau malu ya ? " ucap tao yg ingin mencubit kembali pipinya . sehun yang merasa pipinya akan dicubitpun bergerak menjauh , sehingga Tao yg tidak dapat meraih pipinya merasa jengkel . "dia tidak pernah pergi kekantin "ucap Tao dengan wajah pura-pura ngambek.

"Ah .. ? "

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu sehun-ah ? Kenapa kau jadi lola sekali ? Ihh.. ". Ucap tao jengkel

"Yang ku maksud itu luhan , dia tidak pernah berada dikantin sekolah atau dimanapun , dia selalu berada dikelas& diloteng". Sambung Tao dengan nada diawal kalimat dengan cepat , namun diakhir kalimat nadanya berubah menjadi pelan bahkan terdengar seperti gumaman , namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Sehun . " emm.. Memangnya Kenapa nonna ?"

"Heuh " helaan nafas tao mengawali cerita mereka , membuat tao menghentikan acara makannya. " panjang ceritanya hun," ucap tao melihat jam tangan miliknya , "aku rasa tidak akan cukup waktu untuk menceritakannya padamu , sebentar lagi waktu istirahat sudah habis " ucap tao lagi dengan nada sedikit menyesal . " kalau begitu ceritakan padaku besok saja ne ? Otthe ? " tawar Sehun .

"Hmm.. Baiklah , besok , sepulang sekolah .lagipula besok kita pulang cepat "

 **.**

 **~HUNHAN~**

 **.**

Malam haripun tiba. Luhan yang kini tengah menikmati tidur nyenyaknya mulai menggerak-gerakkan kepala sekaligus badannya kekanan & kekiri berulang kali , dahinya berkeringat cukup banyak , nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti habis berlari maraton , kemudian " XIUMINNNNNNNN " teriak Luhan bangun dari tidurnya , " hah , hah ,hah , hah , mimpi buruk itu lagi ? " ucap luhan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal , ia mengusap wajahnya kasar , sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali . ia mencoba menyamankan duduknya dengan menekuk ke2 kakinya dan ke2 tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk kakinya itu , dagunya ia sandarkan pada lututnya . " hiks.. Hikss .. " air matanya perlahan turun dengan derasnya , isakkannya pun tak bisa ia redakan . " Xiumin-ah , Bogoshipta " ucapnya disela sela tangisnya , lalu memejamkan matanya , tanpa sadar ada sesosok bayangan yg tak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun orangnya berdiri di samping jendela kamarnya menampilkan senyum manisnya , kemudian bayangan itu lenyap setelah melihat Luhan tertidur dengan posisi yg tak nyaman -posisi saat ia menangis tadi-

 **.**

 **~HUNHAN~**

 **.**

06.00am KST

Luhan bangun dengan badan yang sedikit pegal-pegal , mungkin pengaruh tidurnya semalem yang tidak benar . ia turun dengan malas dari kasurnya , seolah-olah kasurnya itu tidak rela Ia tinggalkan. Luhanpun bergagas mandi , didalam bath up ia masih memikirkan mimpinya semalam ' apa maksud dari mimpi itu semalam? Sudah lama aku tidak bermimpi ' gumamnya sendiri lalu melanjutkan ritual mandinya .

 **.**

 **~HUNHAN~**

 **.**

Kelas kali ini sedikit ricuh karena guru-guru sedang rapat awal tahun yang tadinya akan direncanakan rapat setelah pulang sekolah jam 2 , namun ternyata rapat laksanakan lebih awal.

Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang lebih memilih untuk pulang karena bosan, namun tidak banyak juga siswa-siswi yang lebih memilih untuk tetap berada disekolah karena merasa kesepian dirumahnya .

Contohnya siswa bertubuh tiang listrik yang pernah ditunjuk tao sewaktu dikantin tempo lalu itu kini sedang asyik melakukan apa yang dia ingin lakukan di atas meja ,entah itu dengan posisi duduk ataupun berdiri , membuat semua teman yang berada disana tertawa karena tingkah konyolnya .

"Hey ! Chanyeol-ah , jangan begitu pada sehun , nanti sehun tidak betah sekolah disini" protes Tao , karena pria bertubuh tiang listrik yg diduga Chanyeol itu terus saja menggoda sehun dengan huruf 'TH'(S)nya .

"Nan gwaenchana Tao-ah " ucap Sehun mencoba melerai perdebatan antara ke2 manusia bertubuh tinggi ini . "noh , Thehun saja gk marah , kenapa kau yang sewot , wle" ledek chanyeol pada tao dengan menjulurkan lidahnya . yang diledek hanya memasang wajah ngambek & bibir yang dikerucutkan .

"Mianhaeyo , Sehun-ah , chanyeol hanya bercanda , dia memang begitu sifatnya , tolong dimaklumi " ucap Baekhyun pada sehun .

"Ah.. Gwaenchanayo baekhyun noona " ucap sehun pada yeoja bereyeliner itu yang diduga bernama baekhyun.

"Cihh , bagaimana bisa kau menyukai pria semenyebalkan dia Baekhyun ? " ucap Tao berdecih pada chanyeol .

"Hey! Memangnya kenapa ? Kau sirik ya karna pacarmu jarang masuk sekolah ? " ucap chanyeol pada tao masih dengan nada yang sama & jangan lupakan tangannya yg merangkul pinggang baekhyun erat seolah tak ingin dipisahkan . " Hey! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih " ucap tao memukul-mukul lengan chanyeol .

Kelas kembali dipenuhi canda tawa oleh 2 orang bertubuh tinggi ini termasuk namja albino itu , dia ikut tertawa membuat wajahnya semakin panjang karena tertawa , menampilkan gigi putihnya sekaligus membuat matanya semakin menyipit seperti bulan sabit & jangan lupakan senyum pipit yg bertengger di pipinya,membuat siapa saja yg melihatnya akan terpesona dibuatnya.

SEHUN POV

Hahaha mereka lucu sekali , aku pikir mereka semua akan berlaku jahat padaku seperti di TV-TV , ternyata aku salah menilai ,mereka semua ramah , lucu & menyenangkan , berbeda sekali saat aku bersekolah di Amerika dulu . " oh ya , sehun-ah , boleh kami tau kenapa kamu pindah sekolah kemari?" tanya salah seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil & bermata bulat besarnya bernama Kyungsoo yg biasa dipanggil D.O , dia termasuk wakil ketua kelas kami.

"Iya , sejak awal masuk kemarin kau tidak pernah bercerita mengenai sekolah lama mu sehun-ah? " tanya lagi oleh seorang namja bertubuh pendek tpi bersikap dewasa sepertinya , tentu saja ia harus bersikap dewasa &berwibawa , diakan ketua kelas disini . " iya , iya ceritakan sehun-ah " pertanyaan susulan datang dari beberapa orang dibelakang namja bertubuh mungil & pendek tersebut . " iya iya , baiklah aku akan menceritakannya" mereka semua langsung mencari tempat duduk &meletakkan kedua tangan mereka didagu "hemmm.. Jadi begini , aku dan keluargaku orang korea tapi kami semua tinggal diamerika. Lalu orang tuaku ada dinas dikorea , jadi kami sekeluarga pindah ke korea & ayahku memindahkan ku kesekolah ini , katanya sekolah ini sekolah terbaik no.1 diseoul " jelas ku panjang lebar.

"Ohh jadi begitu , ucap mereka serentak . aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

"Lalu , apa kau berpacaran pada Tao ? Sejak awal kalian terus bersama-sama . bahkan ada rumor yg mengatakan bahwa kalian sudah dekat sebelum kalian duduk 1 bangku " tanya salah seorang namja berkulit tan . " Hey ! Jaga bicaramu ya, aku masih mencintai Kris . mengerti " ucap tao pada namja berkulit Tan itu . " hey ! Aku tak bertanya padamu ya " jawab pria Tan itu .

"Tidak kami tidak berpacaran , kami memang berkenalan sebelum kami 1 bangku , saat itu aku sedang mencari kelasku & ... " aku menceritakan semuanya pada mereka . "ohh ,jadi begiti" serentak mereka

Ku lihat tempat duduk Luhan , dia memakai aerphone kecil ditelinganya matanya menatap sendu keluar jendela . 'oh ya , bukannya Tao berjanji akan menceritakan kepadaku tentang Luhan ' batin luhan.

"Tao-ya , bisa kau tunjukkan padaku dimana letak perpustakaan ? Aku lupa jalannya .lagi pula aku bosan disini " ucapku bohong . aku terpaksa berbohong padanya agar teman-teman tidak curiga lagi.

Aku dan Tao keluar dari ruang kelas , aku berjalan lebih dulu darinya menaiki tangga menuju atap . "hey ! Sehun-ah , perpus bukan lewat situ " teriak Tao .

"Memang bukan " ucapku santai . selanjutnya aku tidak tau bagaimana expressi wajah tao sekarang karena jawaban ku ,.karena ia berada dibelakangku yg ku tau langkah kakinya terus mengikutiku.

Kami sampai di atap , aku masih berdiri menikmati udara disini ' sejuk sekali ' gumamku merentangkan ke2 tanganku . " apa sebenarnya maksudmu mengajakku kesini sehun-ah , tdi kau bilang kau ingin ke perpus bukan? Kau pembohong !" ujar tao dengan wajah penuh selidik . ternyata dia sudah duduk menggeletak dibawah . akupun ikut duduk disampingnya . "haha mian , aku berbohong tdi , aku takut nanti mereka salah paham lgi tentang kita , aku ingin menagih janjimu " ucapku dengan wajah tanpa dosa .

Tao yg mengerti akan maksudku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya " memangnya janji seperti apa yg ku buat ? Aku tak ingat" matanya menatap langit-langit berusaha mengingat ingat janjinya , namun memang dasar otaknya lemot , jdi percuma saja.

"Tentang luhan noona " ucapku gregetan .

" ohh itu , baiklah" . ia mengambil nafasnya lalu mulai bercerita , matanya menatap lurus kedepan , kakinya ia silangkan .

" sebenarnya Luhan yang dulu tidak seperti luhan yg sekarang . dulu luhan memang pendiam , tpi tidak sependiam ini " ucapnya dengan wajah yg senduh,aku hanya diam mendengarkan ceritanya. " heuh ! luhan dulu sangat ceria , ia sangat mudah berbaur dengan orang-orang , ia juga humoris , sifatnya 11-12 -sama persis- dengan Chanyeol "

"Memang luhan yg sekarang seperti apa ?" jujur selama aku berada disini aku tak pernah mengenal sifat Luhan selain Luhan yang pendiam .

"Luhan yang sekarang sifatnya sangat kasar terhadap orang lain apabila jika ada yang mengusiknya dan asal kau tau dulu setiap ucapan yang ia keluarkan sangat amat menyelekitkan hati siapapun, mulutnya benar-benar tajam. Hanya saja sekarang mulut dan kelakunnya sudah tak sekasar dulu. mungkin karna sudah tak ada yang menganggunya lagi. " jelas tao .

"Heuh , dulu , Luhan mempunyai seorang sahabat, dari kecil ia selalu bersama , dari ia tinggal di china sampai ia tinggal di korea sekarang ini , sahabatnya bernama Kim Min Seok "

"Kim Min Seok ? Kau bilang ia tinggal dichina ? Tpi marganya kim ?" ucapku memotong ceritanya .

" dia lahir & besar di china , ayahnya orang korea , sedangkan ibunya orang china , ibunya lebih memilih nama anaknya mengikuti marga ayahnya , daripada mengikuti nama ibunya , tpi nama chinanya Xiumin "lanjut tao

"Apa kau juga teman dekatnya ? "

"Tidak , aku tau semua tentang xiumin dari Luhan .dulu ia menceritakan banyak hal tentang xiumin padaku .ia bilang ia lebih suka bercerita padaku daripada dengan teman lainnya " lanjut tao diakhiri dengan tawa mirisnya .

" lalu kemana xiumin sekarang ? "Tanyaku penasaran

"Heuh " helaan dimulai oleh tao sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku .

" ia sudah meninggal sekitar 1tahun yg lalu, jadi dulu saat kami kelas 10 (1) SMA kita ber11 -sehun gk diitung , kan dia anak baru- adalah sahabat yang dekat , bahkan sangat dekat , seperti sebuah keluarga besar . kemana-mana selalu bersama , selalu solidaritas bahkan ada seorang siswa dari kelas kita dulu berkata jika ia iri melihat kedekatan kita , karna sahabatnya tidak sesolider kami , kami hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman penuh bangga" ucap tao menerawang keatas langit sambil tersenyum .

"Namun saat itu sebuah kecelakaan terjadi" lanjut tao dengan senyum yg memudar berubah menjadi wajah yang ketakutan.

 **.**

 **~HUNHAN~**

 **.**

Author Pov

#FlashBack 1Year Ago

" Xiumin-ah , kau mau kemana lagi ? Kau harus masuk sekolah sekarang " ucap sang ketua kelas ,yaitu suho.

"Ia xiumin-ah , kau sudah hampir 1bulan lebih berturut-turut absen sekolah " ucap sang sekretaris -wakil ketua kelas- , yaitu D.O . mereka berdua menarik-narik tangan Xiumin agar tidak pergi . yg ditarik terus berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari mereka .

'Tak tak tak ' bunyi hentakan mendekat kearah mereka bertiga . ternyata itu tak lain tak bukan adalah sahabat mereka yaitu lay , kai , chanbaek , taoris, chen dan terakhir yg paling belakang adalah Luhan . ia berlari dengan tidak semangat . " hah hah hah , sudahlah suho , jangan terlalu memaksa kehendaknya , biarkan saja dia " ucap luhan mendekat kearah mereka dengan nafas ngos-ngossan . " tidak bisa Luhan-ah , sikap Xiumin yang seperti ini bisa membuat citra sekolah buruk nantinya ". Luhan ingin menjawab , tapi ucapannya mengambang dilangit begitu saja , karna pada nyatanya ia hanya membuka sedikit mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Suho benar , sekolahnya ini adalah sekolah elit ,jadi kita sebagai murid harus menjaga nama baik sekolah.

Xiumin akhirnya bisa terlepas dari cengkraman 2 makhluk? itu , ia melanjutkan pelariannya , membuat teman-teman lainnya harus berlari kembali mengejar xiumin, termasuk Luhan. Sebenarnya luhan dari awal tak ada niat untuk mengikuti mereka mengejar xiumin ,tapi jika ini tidak dilakukan pasti nantinya luhan akan dikatai teman yg tidak solider atau apalah itu. Terutama Suho .

"Xiumin , xiumin . kami mohon berhenti " teriak chanyeol sambil berlari

"Iya xiumin , kami semua lelah mengejarmu sejak tadi" tambah Baekhyun masih sambil berlari .

"Aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk mengejarku kan ? Itu salah sendiri ,wle " sahut Xiumin masih tetap berlari hanya saja posisi berlarinya kini berubah menjadi berlari mundur dan jangan lupakan lidahnya yg menjulur meledek teman-temannya seolah-olah Xiumin sedang menantang mereka berlari .

suho dan yang lainpun akhirnya mempercepat lari mereka , kecuali Luhan & Chen mereka sudah malas berlari , mereka kasihan melihat xiumin yg terlalu dipakasakan seperti itu ,sedangkan xiumin kembali membalikkan badannya kedepan &mempercepat langkahnya , xiumin memang paling handal berlari dari pada mereka , walaupun ia itu seorang wanita . "Xiumin , Xiumin " teriak luhan panik saat melihat sesuatu akan melintas namun teriakannya tidak didengar oleh xiumin karena ia berada dijarak yg cukup jauh dari dixiumin , ia ingin berteriak jika ada suatu bahaya tpi bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata selain 'Xiumin' bahkan ia merutuki kakinya sendiri karena tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat saat ini 'ini gawat' guman Luhan panik , ia terus berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Chen yang bingung akan perubahan wajah dan sikap luhan pun memutuskan berhenti berlari dan mengikuti arah pandangan luhan tadi , seketika matanya yg sipit itu terbuka lebar , dengan mulut sedikit terbuka , ia berusaha berlari lebih cepat sekarang dan ia terus meneriaki nama 'Xiumin ' sama seperti yg dilakukan Luhan tadi .

Xiumin berlari belok menyebrang jalan , ia tidak menyadari jika lampu untuk pejalan kaki masih berwarna mersh , namun baru setengah jalan ia berlari ..

Brukkk ...

Bunyi hantaman keras antara besi, kulit dan trotoar menjadi satu saat itu juga.

"XIIIUUUMMMMIIIIIINNNNNIIIEEEE" Teriak luhan dengan kencang kemudian ia berlari menghampiri tubuh xiumin yang sudah tak berdaya diatas trotoar dengan darah yg mengalir deras dari kepalanya. iya benar , saat Xiumin berbelok tadi untuk menyebrang ada sebuah truk besar akan melintas & truk itulah yg menjadi perubahan ekspresi Luhan & Chen tadi , luhan berfirasat jika Xiumin akan berbelok nantinya , maka dari itu ia memanggil namanya & mempercepat larinya.

Namun luhan terlambst, truk itu telah menabrak xiumin lebih dulu, membuat xiumin terpental jauh ditrotoar.

Luhan memangku kepala Xiumin dipahanya , tak ia pedulikan darah itu akan mengotori rok & pahanya , ia terus menepuk-nepuk wajah xiumin agar xiumin tetap sadar . "ha.. Hannie " ucap Xiumin dengan nafas terengah-engah . tangannya berusaha menggapai wajah Luhan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Iya minnie, wae? "Tanya Luhan pada Xiumin dengan air mata mengank dipipinya.

"Yakk ! Knapa kalian hanya diam saja ? Cepat panggil ambulance ! Kalian tuli ya !" marah Luhan pada teman-temannya yg hanya diam menonton mereka berdua, seakan-akan mereka sedang menononton sebuah ending drama. Mereka yang tersadar akan teriakan Luhan pun segera mengeluarkan ponsel canggih mereka dan menghubungi 991 .

"Ani , Hunnie. Hah... Tidak perlu , sebentar lagi aku akan pergi" ucap xiumin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Luhan yang sejak awal telah menangis semakin menangis dengan lebih keras karna perkataan xiumin.

"Ani , minie , kau tidak boleh mati. Kau tidak akan mati minie , tunggu sebentar lagi ne ambulan akan datang . sabar minie-ah" ucap luhan disela-sela tangisnya .

"Ha..nie , mianhaeyo. se..lama i..ni a..ku me..nyusah..kan..mu.." ucap Xiumin dengan nafas terengah-engah. " ani , minie , kau tak pernah menyusahkanku sekalipun minie" ucap Luhan dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya , jangan lupakan air matanya yg berurai dengan derasnya.

"Ani Han..nie, mi..an a..ku su..dah mem..buat..mu ma..lu ter..hadap te..man yg la..in. " ucap xiumin masih dengan tempo yg sama & jangan lupakan tangan kanannya yg masih berada di sebelah pipi luhan.

" ani , minie , aku sudah bilangkan , kau sahabat terbaikku . sudah jangan banyak bicara . kau tidak boleh banyak bicara minie " ucap Luhan disela tangisnya ,tangan kirinya pun tak pernah lepas memagang tangan kanan Xiumin yang berada dipipinya.

"Han..nie , sarang..hae..yo " ucap Xiumin setelahnya ia menutup matanya , tangannya terkulai lemas , hanya saja Luhan masih tetap menahannya.

Sesaat setelah itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Luhan yg panik akan keadaan tangan Xiumin yg dingin & xiumin yg menutup matanyapun panik seketika. Ia berusaha mengecek nadinya , tapi tak ia temukan , ia memang tidak pandai dalam mengecek nadi. Ia yang tak bisa mengecek nadipun seketika mendekatkan telinganya kearah hidung & mulut xiumin. Seketika mata luhan melotot tak percaya , namun ia masih tak percaya ,ia mencoba mengecek detak jantungnya dengan meletakkan telinganya di dada kiri xiumin, namun tetap saja apa yang ia cari sejak tadi tidak ia temukan.

" ani , ani , bangun Xiumin , kau tidak boleh mati , jika tidak kau harus mengajakku xiumin ,bangun , bangun! Bangunn ! " teriak Luhan dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

Tak lama ambulanpun datang. Mereka langsung mengangkat tubuh xiumin masuk kedalam mobil ambulan. Luhan mengikutinya masuk kedalam mobil ambulan ,sedangkan teman-teman yg lain menaiki kendaraan pribadi milik Suho dan Tao yg entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana . sesampainya mereka dirumah sakit Luhan ingin masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Xiumin diperiksa , namun suster mencegahnya , ia tetap memberontak untuk masuk sambil marah-marah & berkata jika temannya sekarang sedang membutuhkannya. Kai dan Kris memegang tangan Luhan , kai berada disebelah kiri luhan sedangkan kris berada di kanan luhan, mereka terus menarik luhan untuk keluar dari ruangan xiumin di periksa -liat MVnya Jin-Gone yg menit 03.40-03.50 beb,bedanya klo di mv itu xiumin ,tpi bayanginnya Luhan ya ?-. Akhirnya mereka bisa menarik luhan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Luhan terdiam bersandar ditembok , tubuhnya merosot kelantai , tidak ia pedulikan penampilannya yg sudah seperti orang gila dengan rambut yg acak-acakan meski sudah dikuncir kuda , rok & pahanya ysng sudah terkena banyak darah , pipi yang terdapat banyak bercak darah akibat sentuhan tangan Xiumin , telapak tangan yg penuh dengan darah ,karena sedari tadi ia memagangi kepala Xiumin untuk meredakan darahnya keluar semakin banyak .walau ia tau hasilnya akan mustahil. Membuat teman-teman yang melihatnya merasa iba dan kasihan padanya , tak pernah ia lihat luhan separah ini sebelumnya bahkan saat sedang bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuannyapun.

Lampu ruang operasi xiumin mati ,disaat bersamaan keluarlah seorang dokter , dokter tersebut membuka masker rumah sakitnya. Luhan lebih dulu menghampiri sang dokter. "Bagaimana keadaanya uisa ? Dia baik-baik sajakan . aku ingin melihatnya" serentetan pertanyaan dari luhan yg belum terjawab oleh dokter itu ,ia sudah mencoba menerobos masuk keruang operasi tersebut , namun sekali lagi ia dicegat , hanya saja kali ini bukan suster atau kai atau kris yg menghalangnya ,melainkan sang dokter tersebut. " jeosonghabnida noona, sudah terlambat "

.

.

.

RCL kalian sangat berharga ^^


End file.
